Create your own character
by Hermes Salazar Snape
Summary: Like the title says . . . a form inside, hunting for ideas. Severus Snape is carrying a secret to the grave after all: baby smuggling! Updated Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Well, nothing much actually. Ideas go to the works of J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. And the Muses.**

Severus Snape did not appreciate beauty in a new life. The world is bad, he reasoned, and it grows worse by the minute. Bringing in another soul into this hellhole is sinful enough.

But one glance at the object in his arms made him realize why babies were called bundles of joy.

It was a boy. A beautiful chubby blond with lovely sapphire eyes. The baby did not puke or howl like Severus thought it . . . _he_ would. He purred appreciatively when his father cuddled him and when he was deposited in Snape's arms, curled up and fell asleep. Just like that. Didn't the baby know, when Snape touched him, the number of lives those blood-stained hands have taken? Didn't he know that Snape had about a hundred different methods to kill him? How did the the baby just . . . _trust_ him?

Oh, but the baby knew who was good or bad, Snape was sure of it. Else how did he know that the mousy Pettigrew was bad and set up a howl to alert Snape? How like the sneaky Wormtail, Snape thought wrily, as he performed the Confoundus and Memory Charm upon him _and _planted a false memory for good measure. Anyway, the Dark Lord was not likely to investigate baby smuggling.

Peter Pettigrew. He never thought that a Gryffindor had it in him to be so sneaky and selfish. Cruel too. Bile rushed up in his throat when he thought about the fact that _he_ had been the man whom Lily trusted with her life.

"You've got to hand it over to the Gryffindors," he thought bitterly, instinctively drawing the baby closer. "Manipulating hypocrites."

Of course he wasn't thinking of Pettigrew now.

Two days ago, on a warm March night, his world had come crashing down.

"We have protected Harry because it had been essential to raise him, to let him try his strength . . . " Snape did not, could not hear anymore. He closed his eyes in unendurable pain, as sobs racked his frame. Dumbledore! How could you do this to me!

"Everything I did was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe!" he snarled, in a choked voice. "Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter!"

He didn't even deny it, the rascal. The manipulative, calculating, heartless rascal! To think he ran to _him_ for refuge. Why the Dark Lord was more straightforward.

Why did it not rain that night? In his mind though, the bitter rain of tears soaked every bit of his skin, the thunder clapped down painfully on him and bright flashes of lightning exposed the deceit again and again and again.

Why should he live? Lily's son was going to die anyway and there was nothing, _nothing_ he could do about it. On the contrary, he, Severus Snape, was supposed to lure him to his death. Oh this was a thousand times more cruel than poison! Was this the punishment for his heinous crimes? But why Harry? Why not himself?

For the first time, Snape caught himself wishing Harry was more like James Potter.

"In looks, perhaps," echoed the hateful voice. "But his deepest nature is much more like his mother's."

Snape bit back the sobs. Oh how like Lily to throw her life away for the ones she loved! Harry would do the same too, Dumbledore was sure of it. He took the trouble of studying him didn't he? Just like he analyzed Tom Riddle, Minerva Mcgonagall, himself . . . and Harry Potter would become the saviour of the wizarding world.

But who would save Harry?

"I would," said a bright voice next to him.

Snape immediately knew he had drunk too much. Why else would he see a student in bright canary yellow Quidditch robes standing next to his bed?

"Wake up, wake up!" the student trilled, gently tapping Snape on the cheek.

"Aaahh, this green on the robes is lovely!" sprang another voice from his study. "Matches the décor. Hey, what do we have here?"

"Hermes do not touch anything on the shelves!" warned the yellow robed boy. "Sorry, my bro is a bit of a kleptomaniac. Any loss, I'll cough up."

Snape rose up to his full height and thrust a wand at his neck, his mind working up a plan fast. "What is a Hufflepuff brat doing in my room?" he demanded, in his soft, most dangerous voice.

"Oh, we aren't students here," he piped up.

"Gah, Apollo look, he has a gramophone here!" said the voice from the study.

"A gramophone?" he replied, oblivious to the wand poking at his neck. "Why even muggles don't use that anymore!"

Snape lost his temper. Who are these people who don't even acknowledge his presence? "If you aren't students here, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HOGWARTS?"

"Severus hush! You'll bring the entire castle down with that sound!"

"We have a proposition for you," said the green-robed boy, now coming into view.

"First tell me who you are," Snape snapped irritably, pointing his wand at the two of them.

The boy in Slytherin Quidditch robes laughed, then produced his wand. It shimmered with ancient magic and was entwined symmetrically by two snakes.

"The Caduceus," Snape whispered, shock reflected all over his face as the mere glow of the wand blinded him. "Belongs to the father of Salazar Slytherin."

"Bull's eye," he retorted. "Now can we talk? And lower your wand please."

Snape could only stare at them dumbfounded. The father of Slytherin, Lord Hermes was asking for his help!

"We could guarantee Harry Potter's life if you do us a small favour," began Apollo.

"What is it?" he asked guardedly.

"You need to smuggle in our children into the Wizarding world."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, no need to panic!" managed Apollo, spluttering with laughter at the look on Snape's face. "It really is quite simple."

"Do you know that Rebecca Selwyn and Eliza Rosier are pregnant?" Hermes asked.

"Of course," came the reply.

"Both of their children are unfortunately going to be stillborn."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Excuse me, young wizard," replied Apollo hotly. "I'm God of Prophecies."

"Aaahh, it's okay," said Hermes soothingly. "So, you must replace those babies with our children without anybody's knowledge.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Why me?" asked Snape, with a trace of bitterness.

"Because you were a Death Eater like them and you have done more stealth missions than any other wizard. You understand the logic. Do the task and no questions asked."

"And I do want to save Harry Potter," added Apollo. "He's so cute!"

It almost seemed impossible, it was so trivial, a piece of cake. Like a ray of golden sunshine piercing through the spent storm . . .

"If I do this, you _will_ look after his life?"

"Yes. We both swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled lightly.

Distasteful. Baby smuggling! But that was a small prize to pay . . .

It was Rebecca who got the pregnancy pangs first. Apollo had handed over the boy with eyes brimming with tears.

"Look after him well," he whimpered.

"I will," he answered.

It was the easiest job he has ever done. With well-planted shadow charms, he moved straight to the cot and swapped the babies. The baby continued to sleep as Snape gently placed him on the plush leather cot.

"Goodbye," his mind said, as he left with a cold, lifeless bundle.

Eliza's turn was much later, after he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. Hmm. Never in his life had that thought even entered his head. Headmaster. But he was. Aaahh, fate. Sometimes life is so ridiculous you just can't help laughing.

It was a girl this time, with jet-black hair and lovely violet eyes. Hermes's child.

"I take it that it is no coincidence that Eliza's eyes turned violet due to an accident?" Snape enquired smoothly.

"She's a good girl. Didn't want to blemish her character. You know how Rosier's like," Hermes retorted.

After playing the replacement stork one last time, Snape vowed that Carrow siblings or no, he's got to do something about the rebellious students in Hogwarts. Maybe confounding Neville would work . . . The Room of Requirement . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A month before Lord Voldemort's attack on the Ministry of Magic . . . .**

Iris blinked when she received the message: Olympian meeting; Priority: Urgent. She thought once the Titan war was over, Zeus would forget her existence and the same dull routine that she had for centuries would consume her again. Apparently not.

She was even more surprised to see all the Immortals gathered there. There was talk flying everywhere, excited gossip, half-baked rumors. Was there another fateful prophecy? Iris caught her breath in her throat when she saw a flawlessly beautiful lady with porcelain features walk past her. The others had stopped talking too and were openly gaping at her. Of course they would. Who would have thought Lady Hecate would walk into an Olympian meeting?

She walked in a daze to her place next to Themis and settled down. All the Olympians were seated in the inner ring. Some were excited, some disapproving, but they all had a thoughtful expression. Even Hades was present and Aphrodite was not making faces at her position next to the Lord of the Underworld. Something was definitely up.

When Zeus was sure everybody had settled down, he raised a hand for silence and bade Athena to speak.

"Thank you Immortals, for answering our summons. There is no need for alarm or panic, but we definitely face a problem and we would like solutions. That's all."

Once she had announced this, there was a unanimous sigh of relief around the gathering.

"We are getting reports that Camp Half-blood is overflowing with demigods."

Uneasy muttering. It always happens after a war; the sudden urge to reproduce multiplying tenfold.

"We are also facing the problem of Camp Half-Blood not being as safe as before."

Aphrodite raised a meek hand. Athena tilted her head in acquiescence.

"But Athena, how is that possible? The Titan Lord has been defeated again and lies in the depths of Tartarus. If anything, Camp is supposed to be safer than before!"

Hades responded. "You have answered the question yourself. The Titan Lord has been defeated."

"I don't understand."

"Remember the delicate balance of energy? How the universe is a combination of an equal amount of positive and negative forces? We have just wiped out a big part of the negative force and so, some of the positive force is being drained out too. Our half-mortals sires are the weakest and so they are dying. Not from the Titan Lord's army but from diseases, weaknesses,much stronger and free monsters without a master to rein them in, trivial battles . . ."

There was total silence in the Hall now. Instances like these make the Immortals realize how small they are in the grand scheme of things.

Zeus's booming voice took charge now. "Lady Hecate would like to present her problem too."

Hecate promptly stood up and began speaking. "The wizarding world is right now in the middle of a great battle. It had been stirred by an heir of Salazar Slytherin. I have seen the outcome of the battle: the good shall triumph. But it is the aftermath I am worried about."

"Please elaborate, my lady," said Poseidon curiously.

"This battle had created differences the wizards would find hard to cover-up; differences in blood. The heir of Slytherin had earned the respect of most of the pure-bloods and his enemies are the half-bloods and muggle-borns. The heir of Slytherin shall lose and the pure-bloods will slowly be wiped out of existence."

"But, my lady," interjected Hera. "This is part of war! One race falls, another race triumphs, the fallen race is wiped out."

"But, dear Queen, the pure-bloods are the essence of the Wizarding race. If they are removed, the entire world of Magic is as good as gone from this Earth. I do not deny the skill and talent of the half-blood and muggle-born wizards, but I do doubt their capacity to produce wizards. They will not, after three generations. We will only have squibs who will die out, finding it very hard to cope with the demands of the muggle world. A sad end to a glorious race."

"Lady Hecate, I'm sure you must have found out a solution," queried Zeus.

"I have, but they may not be applicable,"

"Let's hear them."

"Firstly, I would like Harry Potter to live. He will turn into an icon, a legend everyone in the Wizarding world would look up to. Harry Potter knows the disastrous consequences of letting the pure-bloods die. He will save most of them and the wiping out shall be reduced, if not stopped."

"That can be implemented, can it not? Hades?"

"His soul is destined to enter the Underworld but it doesn't say it shouldn't leave."

"Then Hermes, Escort of Souls, make sure it is done well."

"Yes, my lord."

"Secondly, I think we should interfere in their domain."

Silence greeted this request. Only Apollo dared to break the tension.

"But, my lady, we made a pact that we would not do so."

"I do know that, but that was made during the height of their powers! When the race was so strong that it did not need us."

"They still have these powers, Lady Hecate," noted Artemis.

"Yes, but they have forgotten how to use them! Many wizards now do not Apparate at all! They use crude spells like the Killing curse which rips the pure soul apart and create hocruxes for Immortality!"

"Hocruxes, did you say?" interjected Hades.

"Yes."

He grimaced in reply.

"Just out of curiosity, what is wrong with using the Killing curse?" mused Athena.

"The Killing curse is meant to destroy a soul which is not meant to exist by laws of Gaia. It should _only_ be used for man-made hybrids and cross-species mistakes. Using it on vampires itself is terrible."

"The wizarding world is in a pitiable state right now, worse than during those witch hunts. They definitely need our help."

Silence followed, as everybody mulled over this problem. Suddenly, Hermes and Athena put their heads together and began whispering. After a while, Hermes stood up.

"Father, Athena and I have discussed the problems and have a solution."

"Please do say it."

"We must break the pact, like Hecate said. It is the only way it will work."

"Let's hear the solution, then decide."

"Our half-blood sires have enough energy in them. Pure, un-moulded energy. It is only when they are older, due to their mixed blood that they start discovering their Godly powers and their energies mould around these new mediums of releasing their powers. It is with the awareness of their demigod status that monsters also begin attacking them. And the power of a demigod comes rushing out with contact with a magical monster. "

"That is true. Proceed."

"But if we could put them in the house of a wizard, the energy is converted to magic. The demigod comes into contact with objects of a slightly different magic to the one he is born with. His body realizes a way of releasing energy and he is not restless, he does not probe his identity. True, one day, he does realize he is much different than before, but this realization comes when he is old and strong enough to tackle monsters. And also, the house of a wizard is protected with magic and would certainly repel monsters."

"And Father," added Athena. "A demigod can definitely be considered equal to a pure-blood and would raise the level of magic. The demigods need not toil around in muggle schools either. Both of our problems are solved."

Zeus pondered for a long while. He must definitely not interfere with the Wizarding world but the situation there _was_ pathetic. And this is a perfect solution. He decided.

"I have come to a conclusion. We shall send half of our sires to the house of wizards. But this must be discreet. Much more discreet than with the mortals. But there must be no more interference for now. If the situation worsens, we shall think about communicating with our children. Not until then."

Even as Zeus said this, he knew nobody would follow it, including himself. Athena and Apollo definitely would not. Still, it was the most prudent thing to do.

"Meeting dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH FOR YOUR CHARACTERS ! ! !**

**0m3ga's Z3r0**

**Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child**

**girlreadsalot**

**Daughterof **

**PurpleRose328**

**Animal Charmer 11**

**rubles**

**Kaze no Arkadia **

**c0dy88**

**Youknowme**

**whatserface**

**DemigodGirl**

**Alina Wolve**

**MoonHeir**

**Vans321**

**Hayley Love**

**Child-of-Olympus**

**PawsForThought**

**SilverWolf329**

**Naranja SanDiego**

**Cherry-Blossom129**

**YOU COULD GIVE ME YOURS TOO! **

_**CHARACTERS IN REQUIREMENT:**_

**Muggle/s (not a demigod, or wizard, maybe one who can see through the mist)**

**Computer expert/s who cannot fight. Can look great.**

**Villains!**

**More male OC.**

**Adult characters. (Not necessarily Immortals)**

**Some satyrs, centaurs, nymphs, dryads, goblins, house elves etc.**

**A librarian**

_**CHARACTERS I **_**DO NOT ****_REQUIRE:-_**

**Witches**

**Children of Hermes**

**Visually impaired**

**This is the lead protagonist's profile and her brother's.**

NAME: Selena Rosier Selwyn

_(No names of characters already in PJO and HP and welcome to a male character, why even villains.)_

AGE : 16

_(Accept anything from 8 to 175, or beyond . . .)_

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Golden-blond curly hair. Blue eyes. Rosy lips. Tall. Extremely pretty.

_(The more colorful the better.)_

STATUS: Second generation demigod (children of half-bloods) and witch.

_(The character could be a muggle, wizard, demigod or immortal)_

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Excels in Dark Arts and their Defence and complex Potions.

Manipulative talk and charm-speak (Hermes-God of Diplomacy)

Multi-arrow Archery and throw knifes. Also shooting.

Knows numerous languages including Parseltongue, Mermish, Gobbledegook, Ancient Greek,Minoan and Lingua Titania, apart from English, French, Italian, Spanish, Latin and Egyptian (Hermes-God of Languages).

Patronus and Animagus is a Phoenix

Knows a bit of Necromancy; learnt it from her Godmother.

Love of Knowledge, a gift of Athena to her father. So loves reading and research.

Is an avid drummist, loves rock music.

Also good at creating poetry, lyrics and plays.

Cannot rest until she wins a challenge. Especially ones proving that girls are better. (she's a strong feminist)

Can control sunlight

PARENTAGE: Helios Selwyn (Apollo's son) and Rubia Rosier (Hermes's daughter)

CHARACTER TRAITS: Smooth talker. Suspicious. Sarcastic. Ringleader. Born drama artist. Brilliant mind. Quick spell-work. Unintentional hypnotizer with beauty. Big ego and a lovely voice. Loves music and sharpening her wits at her brother's expense.

_(I want the lead character to be unique. Cliched characters are okay)_

FATAL FLAW: Lack of trust. And afraid of pain.

NAME: Cadmus Rosier Selwyn.

AGE: 12

GENDER: M

APPEARANCE: Curly blond hair and violet eyes. Cute.

STATUS: Second generation demigod (Selena's brother), wizard and Oracle.

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Has uncanny instinct about everything. Senses danger before they occur.

Can talk to any living creature, magical or otherwise.

Can hide himself and others anywhere – camouflage

Good at Transfiguration and DADA. Animagus unicorn.

Healing

Good with computers and technology

PARENTAGE: Helios Selwyn (Apollo's son) and Rubia Rosier (Hermes's daughter)

CHARACTER TRAITS: Loves all living creatures. Inferiority complex because sister is better. More a Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Hates to and cannot fight. Cries occasionally. Self-sacrificing if situation demands it.

FATAL FLAW: Desires to be better than sister. And is terribly affected by death.

**These are other entries, I accept them as best friends of Cadmus and Selena :-**

**Name:** Rhodo Cameo  
><strong>Age:<strong> 12  
><strong>Gender:<strong> F  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> Rhodo has short spiky hair that's so black it's almost blue and amber eyes. She's pale and petite, standing at 4'10".  
><strong>Status:<strong> Demigod and Witch (gets bitten by a werewolf)  
><strong>Talentsgodly powers:** She can make her foes go to sleep and force them to relive their most painful memories in their dreams, along with the power to make someone's worst fears come true in said dream world (as the daughter of Morpheus, she "creates" the dream dimension, and therefore can control it). She can do magic (Charms mostly), as she's a wizard.  
><strong>Child of... (Parentage):<strong> Morpheus, god of Sleep and Dreams and her mom is Random Death Eater No. 56.  
><strong>PersonalityTraits:** Rhodo is bubbly and cute, and she loves to laugh. She likes hugs and glooming cute people, no matter which side they're on. She teases people, but it's more playful teasing than anything else. This is all a front however; she's inwardly manipulative and cunning, with a bit of sadism thrown in (explaining why she's a Slytherin). She's scary when she's mad, and you know to run if she's pissed at you; no matter how "superior" you may think you are. Her temper is explosive.  
><strong>Fatal Flaw:<strong> loyalty

_- _Contributed by_ 0m3ga's Z3r0_

NAME: Makayla A'Janae Petit

AGE: 16

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Pitch black curly hair. Sky Blue eyes. Pink Rosy lips. Tall 6'foot. Pretty.

STATUS: Third generation half-blood and witch.

TALENTS: Excels in Herbology, Potions and hand-to-hand combat

CHILD OF: Mikki (Aprodite's kid) and Kella (Hades daughter)

CHARACTER TRAITS: Careful, guarded (because she was abused). Not smooth talking. Good at guitar. Very small ego. Loves music and stirring poetry. Is cheated easily. Wishes to revenge upon those who cheat her.

FATAL FLAW: Trusts too easily and acts dumb.

- Contributed by _Potter-Charmed Child _now_Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child_.

NAME: Slater O'Brain

AGE: 18

GENDER: M

TYPE: First generation half-blood (son of Hermes)

LOOKS: He has dark red hair that is messy and a little long, probably could do with a cutting; pale skin with a few freckles and unique eyes. The left eye is blue and the right eye is brown. He got in a fight and got hit in the eye with a ring extremely hard and this causes a change in color to brown after temporary blindness. He has a crooked grin and always carries aviator sunglasses on his person to hide his eyes.

_(Love the back story :-D)_

STATUS: Demigod and Wizard. His dad was Hermes and his mom was a witch.

SKILLS:

Fast runner.

He's smart because he can catch a lie and know it's a lie because he's good at lying.

He is also decent at archery but excels at sword fighting

Okay with a wand, but LOVES Quidditch

CHARACTER: Slater has a fun, cocky personality and people like to be around him. Although, he doesn't like to be around a lot of people that much, he has serious trust issues and only really likes to hang out with friends he can trust. He's a fairly smooth talker and he's pretty good with the ladies if they can get past the cheesy pick-up lines. Although he's fun, athletic and great to be around if you remotely bring up his past he shuts himself down. He doesn't like to talk about it.

FATAL FLAW: People knowing about his past.

-Given by _girlreadsalot_.

Name: Megan Le Fey

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5'08", 135lbs. Curvy with muscle and D-cups. Naturally white hair and glacier gray eyes with pale skin. Proffers simple clothes in pale colors with combat boots or mukluks, abhors dresses.

Status: Witch

Talents/Godly powers:

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Cyrokinesis

Charms

Runes

Arithmancy

Elemental Magic (Ice)

Parentage: Joe-Ann and Tom Le Fey (Witch and Wizard)

Character Traits: Ice queen personality (literally) to anyone not a close friend. Slow to anger, slower to forgiveness.

Fatal Flaw: see above.

-Given by _c0dy88 _

**Here are some more characters I'm accepting . . . **

NAME: Fiona A'Janae Petit (Yes she is the sister of Makayla)

AGE : 13

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Pitch black curly hair (W/blue tips) Dark forest green eye,the other is a Dark sea green eye. Rosy full lips. Tall. Not Extremely but pretty. Tan. Has natural Silver eye-shadow (?).

STATUS: Third generation half-blood

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Throwing knifes.

Knows some languages that are Ancient Greek, Anglo-Saxons, Chinese, and Spanish

Can play the Piano.

Expert thief (got to know how in New York)

PARENTAGE: Mikki (Aprodite's kid) and Kella (Hades daughter)

CHARACTER TRAITS: Really Sarcastic. Born artist. A lovely voice. Loves music and sharpening her guitar playing. Loves reading, playing her guitar and just being alone.

FATAL FLAW: Too bottled up with emotions and wants.

- Submitted by _Potter-Charmed Child _now _Potter-Charmed-Twilight Child_

NAME: Charissa Hanson

AGE : 14  
>GENDER: Female<br>APPEARANCE:  
>Hair: Ultra Black, Straight, Layered<br>Eyes: Dark Brown  
>Skin: Light Brown<br>Accessories: Always wear purple things like purple purse (consists of the things she needs), purple watch (her hidden weapon), purple headphones (just in case she got bored) etc.  
>STATUS: Second generation half-blood and witch<br>TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Great at classical, country and soft music.

Can speak Tagalog, Japanese, Ancient Greek, and Egyptian fluently. But still having a quite hard time on Mermish.

Very determined that she'll never give up.

Can control water and loves it very much

Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts (though she hates darkness), Transfiguration and Charms.

Excellent when it comes to mythologies and literature (YUP! She's a mythologist. She only knew a lot of mythologies for reading books about them her whole life!)

PARENTAGE: Mother-Charisse Father-Will Hanson  
>CHARACTER TRAITS: Mythologist. Sarcastic. Loves arts, books, musics and mysteries. Very childish. Very determined and smart. Gryffindor house. Very cheerful and energetic. Moody. Very sensitive. Would rather sit alone in the corner and read book than spend her time on useless things. Always brings a book. And many many more.<p>

-Given by _PurpleRose328._

NAME: Janice (call her Janie)

AGE : 16

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Waist-length curly/wavy reddish brown hair kept in braid. Ocean blue OR stormy gray eyes. Tanned skin. Tall.

STATUS: Immortal

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Knows Ancient Greek and Spanish

Can make anybody happy

Good with daggers

She can change the color of her eyes from ocean blue to stormy gray

PARENTAGE: Athena

CHARACTER TRAITS: Truthful. Happy. Joyful. Temper kept under control. Awesome at planning. Is really stubborn.

FATAL FLAW: Too happy keeping secrets that aren't supposed to be kept secrets

-A submission of _Animal Charmer 11_

Name: Lilyanna Kimberly Molkin

Age: (1)15

Appearance: 5'4, light brown skin, gray-green eyes, Tight curls of ashy blond hair to the end of her shoulder blades with purple highlights with green tips. A spray of freckles across her nose and cheeks. A thin scar on her left jaw line from her ear to her chin

Status: Immortal

Talents: She can dream walk, make your worst dreams and nightmares appear in front of you. Charm-speak, can change her appearance, control of clothing, make up and jewelry, can speak French, a great climber and good with a sword.

Child of: Morpheus and Aphrodite

Characteristics: Outgoing, trustworthy and loyal. Likes to have fun and hang out with friends.

Fatal flaw: The need to be in control

-Creation of _Lady ._ now _Daughterof _

NAME: Rosalina Adelina Mayheed

AGE : 16

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: wavy dark brown hair (usually in messy plaits or high bun), electric blue eyes. light pink lips. healthy skinny & curvaceous. 5'6" in height.

STATUS: Demigod & Witch

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Excels in Defence Against the Dark Arts & Transfiguration.

As well as having ADHD & Dyslexia as the daughter of Zeus she has the following godly powers:

Can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact.

She can emit static sparks, manipulate the Mist, things that belong to her father's domain can do as she asks

electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning)

aerokinesis (the ability to control air)

PARENTAGE: Zeus & Laura Mayheed (witch)

CHARACTER TRAITS: Short tempered, random, stubborn, clumsy, quick thinking, sarcastic, kind, caring, sweet, protective, non-trusting, secretive, enjoys music, acting, drawing (especially anime), reading manga, watching anime, & contemporary dancing

-Contributed by _rubles_.

NAME: Chath en'i' Ronyo Noore (Chath of the Fox Clan)

AGE : Looks 15, but is over 200 years old

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE-

Hair: Short and messy, red hair with white tips. Goes to her chin.

Eyes: Almond-shaped amber eyes with white silted pupils.

Build: Short. Only stands about 5'4" in human form (5'7" including ears). Has a pointed face and a slim but not very curvy figure. Obvious Asian decent.

Other: She has a red fox tail and fox ears with white tips. Has a red fox paw-print tattoo on her right shoulder-blade.

STATUS: First-generation Half-blood, half-blooded spirit fox (Spirit Foxes have a fox form and a human form)

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Illusions

Fox Fire (can create small orbs of blue flames to distract or slightly burn enemies)

Fire Magic (unlike Fox Fire, can actually cause heavy damage to an enemy)

Shape-shifting (can shape-shift into humans and other animals)

Can sense lies and deceit.

Can talk to animals while in fox form.

PARENTAGE: Hades and Runya (Spirit Fox mother, died in a forest fire)

CHARACTER TRAITS: A loner. Likes to be outdoors in the sunlight. Doesn't really understand human emotions or customs. Likes to do everything herself. Is able to speak Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, and Traditional Chinese.

FATAL FLAW: No understanding of the culture she's now apart of. Doesn't accept help from others.

- From _Kaze no Arkadia _

(_Love this OC. Going to be a promising character!_)

Name: Amy Scordge

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: Light brown hair halfway to her elbows, green eyes with brown flecks, slightly pale skin.

Status: First generation demigod

Talents:

Gardening

talking to animals and tree nymphs

running

pointing out hard-to-see things.

Child of: Demeter

Character traits: Playful and hardworking, tends to think before acting, very motherly, slightly snappish when tired, good-natured, likes small children.

Fatal flaw: Cowardice

-A submission of _Youknowme._

**Name: **Aluna Alice Locksun

**Age: **Indefinite, she tends to get starry eyed and talk about her 'younger

days', best probably not to know.

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** light blonde (practically a silvery white) hair usually pulled up

into a messy bun, ruddy reddish-orange eyes with slit pupils, always has a

smile, average height, can be called pretty but her eyes terrify people

**Status:** Immortal

**Talents/Godly Powers;**

Can spout out poetry (Apollo- God of poetry)

Has natural talent with bow and arrow (especially her bomb arrows, she goes crazy on her enemies with those)

Is a very good healer (Apollo- god of medicine and healing)

Can slightly foresee upcoming events and RARELY lies (Apollo-god of truth and prophecies)

Easily made mad

**Parentage:** Phoebus Apollo and random goddess

**Character Traits:** Easy going and laid-back (like her father), she's always there

for her friends who she considers her family, her best friend (and her

boyfriend) in the whole world is Corey Smalegie, is almost always making

people laugh to cheer them up even if it means making herself look like a

idiot, it has been said before by Artemis that Aluna inherited the

kinder/nicer part of her brother's attitude but she also inherited his temper

**Fatal Flaw:** loves ancient creatures and will make friends with them even if it

nearly kills her and wants to show people that not all monsters are bad, trusts people a little too much.

-Given by _Alina Wolve _

NAME: Tamara Sawyer

AGE: 17

GENDER: female

APPEARANCE: dark brown hair that reaches her mid-back. Turquoise eyes. She has a scar under her right eye from a fight she got in in that goes from the left corner of her eye to the bridge of her nose. She's tall, but not too much (a little over average height).

STATUS: Third generation demigod (Her mother is a witch and her father is the son of two demigods.)

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

She has studied different languages and can speak many of them fluently, like English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Portuguese, etc.

She is a metamorphmagus and can change her hair and eye color (she is still learning how to change both her skin tone, facial features and height)

She's excels in Astronomy, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes.

She is a good fighter, but relies more on her speed and ability to dodge attacks. She is very flexible and used to be a gymnast.

She has very good orientation and can find her way anywhere with just a quick look at a map (she also has photographic memory).

She is training to become an Animagus and can produce an incorporeal Patronus.

She's a good strategist and a quick thinker. She can make plans on the spot.

PARENTAGE: Jim Sawyer (Son of a Hermes's son and Athena's daughter) and Gina Florence (muggle-born witch)

CHARACTER TRAITS: She likes studying and has a love for knowledge that comes from her father. She's a perfectionist and has high standards for herself that she can't always reach, so she's always training. She has a bit of a low esteem because she can't be as good at things as she'd like to. She's a Ravenclaw and admires her Grandma, who has taught her many of the things she knows. She also dreams of going on adventures like the ones her father and grandfather used to go on. She doesn't do very well under pressure and has a fear of failing and disappointing people.

FATAL FLAW: Her opinion of herself and desire to always be better than she is.

- Creation of _whatserface_

NAME: Carra Mabel Clawar

AGE : 15

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Golden-blond wavy hair. dark Blue eyes. Rosy lips. Average height. Skinny but fit.

STATUS: Second generation demigod

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Super strong, awesome fighter, great forger/making weapons

Excels in: Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Sword fighting.

Knows: Latin, Ancient Greek

Can tell you anything about a weapon/ the weapon secret/special powers

Expert fighter, and forger

PARENTAGE: Andy Clawar (son of Ares) and Saylee Cypher (daughter of Hephaestus)

_(Now that is a combination I was looking out for!)_

CHARACTER TRAITS: Stubborn, Sarcastic, mysterious/sneaky, easy going, kind and caring. great singer/ good voice. loyal and very protective of siblings and close friends, big ego but not corky.

FATAL FLAW: Never backs down from a challenge

-A creation of _DemigodGirl_

NAME: Bill Leon Anderson

AGE: 14

GENDER: M

APPEARANCE: Short black hair, brown eyes always spark with slyness, light brown skin like a brown topaz and fit body.

STATUS: Second generation half-blood and wizard

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

He's a son of Hermes.

Great at anything to do with the word 'FUN'

Beware! Even if he's like happy-go-lucky, he excelled at Charms and Spells. Also transfiguration and DADA.

One of the Keepers of the Gryffindor House.

If Charissa is great at anything to do with history, books etc, he also had a unique talent. He can memorize many things in just one glance, a computer specialist especially the internet and great at everything to do with 'Adventure'.

Can hack any computer even if it's password got anything to do with magic. (Yeah. He broke into Gringotts once. But after that, he swore to himself, he'll never do it again. Because he got a few great punishments and sermons from Hermes for using his 'ability' for bad things.)

PARENTAGE: Father-Hermes, Mother-Julia Anderson

CHARACTER TRAITS: Sarcastic (but not as much as Charissa). Happy-go-lucky but could be serious if the matter is a very serious problem. Annoying. Cool. Very smart. Prankster. If he got nothing to do, he'll bring out his blue Toshiba netbook and play games with the computer. Like chess games (he always win against the computer!). Game lover but know his limits. Dislikes museum. And many many more.

FATAL FLAW: Keeping Charissa safe.

-From _PurpleRose328_.

**Name: **Corey Smalegie

**Age:** About..well no one really knows since he had a time travel accident

**Gender:** Male

**Appearance:** long black hair always put in a low ponytail, dark green cloudy

eyes (he's blind), pale complexion, always has a blank face except when he's

with Aluna then he's smiling softly or laughing loudly

**Status: **Immortal

**Talents/Godly Powers;**

can control water and communicate with sea animals

lets people underestimate his blindness

has been known that he ONCE created a veery small earthquake that left him in a coma for two months

disrespect and sarcasm are second nature for him

has a special glare that 97% of the time will send people running (the 3% are for extreme idiots or other blind people)

**Parentage:** Poseidon and Amphitrite (although you can say their relationship is

like a hurricane bulldozing into a volcano)

**Character Traits:** always has your back, likes to stay at the 'edge of the

crowd', a little quiet when with people but alone with a few close friends

he'll open right up, tends to have near death experiences on his good days (bad

days are when he doesn't get a near death experience)

**Fatal Flaw:** Only really trusts Aluna, easy to convince him to do something for

you

-A submission of _Alina Wolve _

**Name:** Serene Belle (middle name) **[I already have Selena, you can give me another]**

**Age:**13

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance: **she is fit, yet lean, is fairly tanned, has wavy auburn hair that goes up to her mid back and if you look closely you sees really thin silver hair, her eyes are silvery yellow like the moon with hints of blue.

**Status:** Immortal

**Parentage: **Artemis and Hermes (child of experimentation, not the conventional way)

**Talents/Godly Powers:**

Can talk to animals

Turn people or things into anything associated with hunting

Can summon animals with heightened abilities to defeat their enemies

Turns invisible in the moon light

Shoots celestial bronze out of her hands

Can read, and look into peoples minds on the full moon along with erasing peoples memories

Can lower or rise the moon

Can teleport

Has a supernatural way of stealing

Is good with roads

Is awesome with a bow and arrow

Natural sword fighter

Can influence peoples decisions by singing (similar to charm speaking), is a blessing from Apollo

Can healing other people, like the Apollo camper, but instead of a golden glow, hers is silver.

**Character Traits:** She is prone to trouble and has many enemies, but has the same amount friends who love her, she loves to fool around, care for animals, hunt, and is the Queen of Pranks, Thieves, and Animals,as she puts. She is very easy-going, but is a bit stubborn when it comes to admitting she's wrong, and has a temper that you don't want to mess with, and she loves and cares for her family.

**Fatal Flaw:** being serious, she can't be serious to save her life, so she's lucky she's immortal

-A submission of _Moon Heir_

**Name:** Macey Dow

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** F

**Appearance:** She has stick straight honey blonde hair that scoops at her mid-back, large silvery grey eyes, tan skin from Hispanic heritage, and a heart shaped face with high cheek bones. She is 5'6 and is busty, but she has a skinny waist and muscular legs.

**Talents/Godly powers:** She has the same powers as Nico, is quick witty and book smart. She loves Quidditch and is a pretty good keeper and she likes to use a sword in battle made of stygian ice.

**Parentage:** Her godly dad is Hades and her mom is a Spanish witch and daughter of Athena, but never knew she was a Demi-god until after Macey was born. She is 3/4 Demi-god and 1/4 witch.

**Character traits:** She is hard to get to know and tries to stay away from other kids, but she does have friends who know and love her and keep her from going insane. She is very artistic creative and smart. She is a surprisingly good singer (sounds like a mix of Adele and Colbie Callait) and she plays piano, guitar,electric bass, and viola. She speaks Spanish (first language) English, Italian, French, and ancient greek (duh)

**Fatal Flaw:** Her lack of trust in other people

**Other:** She grew up in Spain and moved to Italy when she was five, moved with her mom to Maryland for a year when she was seven, and has lived in Whales since she was 8.

**[Thanx for the 'other' stuff :=D]**

-Contributed by _Vans321._

**Name:** Ellie Nicole Kane

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** female

**Appearance:** fair tanned skin, icy blue eyes, caramel streak with purple wavy hair, tall, slim and curvy figure

**Status:** demigod/ muggle-born witch

**Talent:** Wind powers, her white angel wings appear if she want to, good at Charms

**Parentage:** Aeolus (master of the winds), a muggle named Nicole Kane

**Traits:** She's use to being alone and she isn't good with friends. She's cunning, determined and brave.

**Fatal flaw:** Finding it hard to trust people, she can't even trust herself

-By _Hayley Love_.

NAME: Cyan Friar **[there already is a Le Fay, so I changed it]**

AGE: 19

GENDER: M

APPEARANCE: Tall, strong and muscled, tanned, copper skinned.. Has dark black hair, almost black that's cut really short and the remaining of an old Mohawk (a little bit longer than the rest of his hair). He used to wear it longer, but after having it catch fire while in the forges or getting in the way during battles, he decided it was a hassle and started cutting it short. His bright blue eyes contrast sharply with his skin color and hair. His arms, hands and face are littered with small, faint scars he's gotten over years spent at the forges and the many battles he's gotten in. A part of his left eyebrow is missing from an incident with an explosion when he was young.

STATUS: Second generation half-blood

PARENTAGE: A son of Hephaestus and Hecate

**[Nice combination!]**

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

Excels in magic, especially Transfiguration, Charms and DADA.

Can master new spells in record time.

Can build almost anything and figure out how to work any mechanic device.

Can wield with surprising ease any weapon he can his hands on, as long it is a forged weapon (swords, daggers, axes, etc.)

He has a high resistance to fire and heat.

He is very strong and can lift things 5 times as heavy as him (although it uses a lot of his energy and he can't do it repeatedly).

Is very good at riddles and puzzles.

He is one of the best campers at Capture the Flag and has a record of never being beaten in one-on-one combat, although he tends to take fights seriously.

CHARACTER TRAITS:

He can seem very cold and likes for people to stay out of his business. He is also pretty cynical and sarcastic. Whenever someone speaks to him he always replies tersely and in short sentences. It's not uncommon for him to snap at people. He has a harsh way of speaking and it sounds like he's always angry, even when he's not. He takes most things seriously, especially comments or jokes about him, his friends and, even though he doesn't like him, his father. He is very prideful and likes to keep his 'aloof and tough' image.

Despite what he likes to make others think, he is actually pretty nice (in his own way) and if someone tries hard enough they can get past his defenses. He is a very loyal friend and hates bullies. Whenever he sees someone getting bullied he always defends them, but hates talking about it and hates being called a hero He has issues with his father and most demigods, which is why he keeps to himself in camp and hates being there. He takes any available mission to get out of camp half-blood and hates the fact that he's an all year camper.

He likes to send fireballs at people who annoy him or set them on fire. He also likes building things or taking apart other things to see how they work and then reconstruct them or build something completely different from their remains.

FATAL FLAW: his anger usually gets the best of him, he is short-tempered and takes everything as an insult.

-From _Child-of-Olympus_

NAMES: Alec Dustin Howell and Zoe Eden Howell

AGES : 102 but appear 18

GENDERS: M and F

APPEARANCE: They have the same features, bright green eyes, jet black hair. Alec has shaggy hair and tends to dress simply, wearing just jeans and T- shirts and hoodies. Zoe loves to express herself through her clothes and likes to dress extravagantly, if she's happy she wears lots of bright things and if shes sad she'll wear dark simple things.

PARENTAGE: Hebe, the goddess of youth and cupbearer of the gods and their father was a wizard.

STATUS: They're demigods but will live far longer than any other demigods or wizards because their mother is Hebe. They stopped aging at 18 and they're unsure how long they will live.

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:

They both speak ancient greek, also German and Japanese (they travel a lot).

They are ageless.

They can heal themselves and others and they can talk to animals.

They both use two samurai swords and Alec uses a bow whereas Zoe prefers throwing knives.

They're skilled in magic.

CHARACTER TRAITS: They are very similar. They're very witty and sarcastic, they're great friends but are afraid to get too close to people because they will die before them. They're kind and also very brave. Zoe has a bad temper whereas Alec is more calm.

FATAL FLAW: They're unwilling to get close to others because of their age.

-Given by _PawsForThought _

NAME: Helena C. Raindrop

AGE : 8

GENDER: Female

APPEARANCE: Light Brown hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a great color of Navy Blue but she wraps cloth over her eyes, because she's blind. Before she can even come to Camp Half Blood, her mother was with her in their car and an accident occurred. Her mom died and she, in return lost her eye sight. She has tan skin, from playing too much in the sun, but if she does, she always needs a guide to help her with moving (That's why she owns this gigantic golden retriever; to help her around who is named "Fluffy".). She's short, for her age, and almost looks one year younger.

STATUS: Demigod

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS: She's very good with directions, she can steal certain things easily, Has amazing speed, invent a needed item in a time of great importance with common objects.

PARENTAGE:Hermes

CHARACTER TRAITS: Helena is a hyper little girl who is blind. She loves talking to animals (her dog, tortoises and roosters) and helping people a lot. She's very innocent you see, and stubborn too. For example, someone mentions a curse or swear word, and she'll ask what it means. If you don't tell her, she stares at you before repeating the word you said again and again and again until you admit submission. The only way to stop her is to tell her that she'll get/receive something scary if she continues to say the swear word. She's very sensitive and is petrified of insects, and horror movies. She hates blood and violence a lot. She likes learning a lot about her father. She hates animal abusers and bullies. She loves the environment around her, even though she can't see it and really appreciates it if someone describes it to her.

FATAL FLAW:Too much trust to strangers.

- Submitted by_ Naranja SanDiego_

**Name:** Marissa Hali Tyler

**Age:** 13

**Gender: **female

**Appearance:** jet- black, pin-straight hair, goes to her chin,with a dark purple streak just behind the ear. has sea-green eyes, and really pale skin. wears black, with silver jewelry. Always has on leather finger-less gloves. Her eyes change shades and brightness of green depending on her mood.

**Weapon of choice:** a charm bracelet with spear, sword, shield, and canteen of water charms, become the real thing when taken off, turn back into charms when touched to the bracelet.

she has a knife charm, and her gloves are black and worn, have silver sharpened studs on the knuckles, and the gloves grow with her

**Status: **Demigod

**Talents / Godly powers:** can create earthquakes, change water temperatures, and water travel (like shadow travel but with water)Marissa also has standard child of posiedon powers (basically, anything Percy has). She's a really, really good sword and knife fighter, and is mediocre with the spear. She always carries around nectar and ambrosia. finally, if a weapon is lost, it will reappear on her charm bracelet in 5 seconds, and her charm bracelet, if lost, will reappear in 3 seconds.

**Character traits**: snarky and sarcastic, breaks awkward silences by laughing. Knows pressure points and it not afraid to use them.

**Fatal flaw:** paranoia. sleeps with at lease one weapon in weapon form, is constantly looking over her shoulder. only trusts other children of Poseidon.

**Is afraid of:** heights (no duh), the dark (again, no duh), and plants with thorns.

**Background:** Her house burned down when she was 5, and she had nothing but a bronze knife to protect her. She lived in Texas, so it took her 5 years to find her way to camp. She was claimed at 11 and got her charm bracelet at 12 after her quest to check and make sure Atlas was still secure, along with her two best friends (you can pick her friends, but they have to be demigods.) She keeps an Artemis calling card with her, just in case she changes her mind about becoming a Huntress.

- Given by_ SilverWolf329_

NAME:Delilah Montague

AGE :16

GENDER:female

APPEARANCE:

Hair (color, style, etc.): Long black hair that reaches to the bottom of her back. her hair is layered and is very curly. she always has it down except for when she gets annoyed she brushes it back Eye color is Very light blue nearly white.

Skin color is Light brown. body type is average weight, shes quite short for her age. She's absolutely stunning but just see's herself as being an average girl isn't really bothered with looks.

STATUS: half muggle half Veela

TALENTS/GODLY POWERS:when she sings she can put people into a trance.

PARENTAGE:her mum Tracy was married to another muggle they gave birth to a beautiful baby with blonde hair and blue eyes they thought nothing could go wrong. but then the baby started having weird abilities. the baby was muggle-born , that was Delilah's older sister Caroline. when the father found out about it he ran away and then Delilah's mum found a new husband , a Veela and had a one night stand with him producing another beautiful baby Delilah she still doesn't know who her dad is.

CHARACTER TRAITS:

she is a Leader not a follower. shes always looking out for people younger than her and less fortunate than her. but she has a really bad temper. she doesn't get angry easily but when she, does all Hades brakes loose and it may start to snow. she's very sarcastic and sometimes funny. She's not very smart but not dumb either

FATAL FLAW: Can't swim , trusts people easily. is worrying about the future because of her Veela blood she has to find her mate before the age of 18 or she will die.

-A character submission by _Cherry-Blossom129_

**I'm sorry if I have edited the OCs in any undesirable way. Its just that, I want to avoid cliches and repetitions and make all your characters unique. And I have to tailor-make it to the plot.**

**I'm opening this character submission for one more month, after which I'm going to start writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 1**

Lord Aquinas, Wizard Slayer, had given many people many reasons why he did not kill her.

He himself did not know which one was the truth. They could all be the truth, yet none of them also.

To some, he told it was because she was an exceptionally talented pureblood. Studying her, would be equal to studying ten of their kind. True, so far, they haven't been able to study her. Hell, the only thing they could do was shadow her movements outside the Manor and she knew it, which kind of beats the purpose.

To some sharper ones, he told that he was thinking strategically. She was a leader, like her nosy father, and would try gather an army. An army of wizards. They were having a lot of trouble tracking their kind out. So why not let the girl do the work? After she had revealed their locations, they could take them out, one by one and raze the _army_ to the ground. Then she would be pissed off, but start all over again; which gave them fresh kill. It had worked perfectly fine with her father anyway.

But again, she had squared him. The only thing her ever saw her do was to go shopping with her disguised house elf and go manage her family account in the internet cafe with her brother.

To the lusty lapdogs, he said that he, Lord Aquinas, had marked her down as his wife and anybody who messes with her will not live to see another day. Some actually whined at that, because she was a ravishingly beautiful girl now and she had an air about her which makes you think that getting her is an achievement in itself.

But he, and only he knew of the real reason which made him take that decision.

It was a warm, summer night. A night people simply can't spend indoors. A night especially tempting to the cooped-up Wizarding kind. An opera night. Where Juliet Edam, the Celestina Warbeck of these times, was going to perform.

The muggles hated the opera. This girl's performance especially. Of course, the wizards had wanted it just so. Though it happened in an out-of-the-way place, they were cautious.

Yes, they had to be. These damn muggles were rather sharp now. Thanks to that traitor Johanne Kathleen. And many more who tried to cash in on their limited knowledge of the Wizarding world to earn their bread. The wizards became really scared, when the muggles started seeking their kind out. They thought it would be like the thirteenth century, with witch hunts and executions left, right and centre.

But this was much worse. The muggles wanted to use them. They wanted easy solutions for their problems. There was suddenly a crazy trend of rich muggles trying to get spouses from the wizarding world. There was a fresh wave of muggle-born children; geniuses who could do impossible things at a tender age. Those who did not want to have contacts with muggles were blackmailed into doing so. The divorce rated tripled. There were a lot of single parents and a lot more people in asylums. And that was always the wizarding kind.

The wizards put their heads together and performed the mass wipeout; erasing in the minds of all the people the fact, even the possibility that there could be wizards. It worked. There would be stray incidents, but it was controlled. Any muggle who married with the intention of using the wizards quit their relationship without knowing why. Of course, the Minister of Magic was fired and the entire Ministry cleaned out; but at least, there was damage control.

But Lord Aquinas, mastermind of this movement, did not want damage control.

He wanted extermination.

And if he could not do it subtly, he was going to go out in the open.

And a warm, summer, opera night was perfect to his plans.

He wanted to use the armored Troiants, a cross of the Troll and Giant species. Put something remotely muggle-like and the wizards would all gang up. But put something even with an ounce of magic in it, they start doubting each other. It was amazing, really.

Only Helios Selwyn escaped right through his fingers. Ah, that man had what the philosophers called the Sight. At the last moment, he pulled his wife out of the Opera Hall. A pity really, since he was the biggest threat. Or so he thought.

But he could not reach his kids.

He could not pull _her_ to safety.

And she, made him re-define his biggest threat.

Within seconds of Helios leaving the Hall, all hell broke loose. Somehow, a stunning spell ricocheted off the walls and hit Helios and his wife and they crumpled to the ground; safe outside, but without the kids. All others were bleating like sheep, running around the place and making it even more difficult for the Aurors.

Aquinas, for he wasn't Lord yet, was concealed in a corner and watching with pride, as if he was Chaos himself, the grandmaster of all confusion.

Then his eyes fell on her. She was backing into a corner, dragging a small unconscious boy along with her. They both looked remarkably like Helios. Ah, Helios was going to die anyway. Because his children certainly were.

He sought her eyes. _That_ was something he never wanted to miss; the look in his victim's eyes: helplessness, fear, pleading; sometimes confusion, or occasionally peace. There will be defiance sometimes; in his enemy's eyes. But looking into a beautiful blue-eyed, nine-year old girl's eyes must be a treat to his soul.

He was shocked to read analysis in them.

She was totally calm, detached; watching those monsters butcher away all the other wizards. She counted them. He did so, along with her. What had started out as twenty Troiants had now dwindled to five. A confident smirk passed her lovely lips for an instant and Aquinas was piqued.

She then assessed them. Her eyes fell on their leader; the biggest, strongest, most aggressive one. She pulled out her wand and tried to move the Troiant, but to no avail. Aquinas grinned. She bit her lip; dislodged a piece of wood from the door frame and nudged the nearest Troiant to hit the ringleader.

As was the case with these brainless beasts, the bigger Troiant slaughtered the other one. She did not wait to see the result of her pairing up, already proceeding with stirring up a fight with two other beasts. There was an all-out war in a few minutes, the Troiants scratching and ripping out each other instead of the wizards, while Aquinas tore at his hair and whipped out his wand. He flicked it at the only beast left standing, the biggest one she had assessed. It got back its wits, smelt her out, and stalked up to her slowly. Aquinas grinned. His beasts had spell-proof hides. And they did not react until hit with at least ten spells. But even if she used one spell, the beast would come rushing up to her and she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

But all she did was put her unconscious brother behind her and pull out her wand.

And at that instant, it suddenly hit upon him that the hides worked only for the Ministry-approved spells.

As though that mattered. It was only a girl.

Helios's clever little girl breathing away her last seconds.

She was making use of it by pointing it at the Troiant's eye.

And she uttered, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The beast flew back to the wall.

She then walked up to it, cocked her head experimentally. Unaware of his eyes devouring her, she cut a few slashes on his face using a spell he had never heard: "_Sectumsepra_". She made it look as though he had been killed by the wall collapsing on him rather than by the Killing curse. Satisfied, she hoisted her little brother on her shoulders and left the Hall.

Aquinas stared at her like he was in a trance. The Dark Lord himself, had began using the Killing curse only when he was sixteen. And he knew all of the Dark Lord's spells by heart. And many more. But this . . . . . .was a . . . . . . Mage!

He couldn't help admiring her strategy; pit those creatures against each other and take out only the last one. Less work. And more natural and believable. Who would even dream that a nine-year-old girl had been behind the coup.

She wasn't a bit afraid that these creatures were unfamiliar in her eyes. That was the reason he used those Troiants; because the wizards simply could not adapt to change. But it didn't unhinge her the slightest. It was as though, she _knew_ what to do.

Knowledge in a person was always dangerous.

The right course of action would be to kill her, take her out from his hidden place right now. But he couldn't do it. It was strange, the way his thoughts were running around in his mind, that night.

_She is too good to be killed_.

After he went back to his lair, he assessed the victims and gnashed his teeth furiously. He had only managed to kill the muggle-borns! Some half-bloods, blood traitors even. _But not a single pure blood._ Not one.

He wondered what made all the pure bloods to stay at home that evening.

He soon found out.

It was their kids. They all had faked some ailment, some excuse or the other and made the parents stay at home with them.

He found out that they had all done so after they had all received a letter from Selwyn Manor.

From _her_.

At that second, seven years ago, he made his decision.

He would not kill Selena Rosier Selwyn.

For here was an enemy he would love to have by his side.


End file.
